


Thantophobia

by homoamphibians



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco Malfoy Has a Sibling, F/F, Malfoy Manor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Society (Harry Potter), malfoy oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoamphibians/pseuds/homoamphibians
Summary: Lupus Wysteria Malfoy was not your average Malfoy female. Sure, she enjoyed wearing dresses, attending dinner parties, and spending time with her family, but there was one major difference.She cared deeply about those her family rejected. They interested her and she did not believe they were beneath her. She wasn't more deserving of magic than they were and she certainly wasn't better than them in any manner. Except perhaps at studying, but that wasn't what the phrase "better than them" meant in this situation.Her feelings grow and grow and soon she realizes she cannot live as her family does anymore.However, change is not accepted in the Malfoy house and this puts her on the brink of danger.No side will accept her, leaving her alone. Will she be able to find help, or will she finally be broken?This is her story.
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

She knew that this was not proper and she would be punished as soon as the idea floated into her brain. But there was something about the temptation that made it irresistible.

Her parents would never forgive her for this, and her brother would feel disappointed in her. But somehow that did not seem important.

She reached, standing on the tips of her toes as she had been taught in ballet, and twisted the mahogany knob. The door swung upon, revealing all she had hoped for.

Her breath caught at the wondrous sight she was beholding.

Vivid colours all tangled up in a swirling mess that rather did not seem such a mess, after all, was what she saw. The colours blended together in harmony as they moved perfectly in sync in a counter clock-wise motion. Not one collection of colours was out of sync.

Ladies with men, men with ladies, stepping perfectly together. Each pair kept the right amount of distance between them as they showed off their skill in twirling and fancy steps. They were obviously showing off, perhaps to impress the lord and lady of this event.

The girl smiled, adoring the collection of colours that paired so seemingly well with each other.

No one else smiled. What seemed to her to be a festive occasion, was actually not. It was dignified, it was respectable, and it was not in the slightest bit enjoyable. The music was lifting and the dancing was impressive, and no one was enjoying it.

Small gracious smiles were painted on the people's faces as they twirled around, and around in the cursed dance of elegant facade. None of them wished to be here, but none of them would dare suffer the consequences. They had a reputation after all, and this was the opportune moment to revalidate their stake in the social ladder known as life.

Snide remarks were being passed out with the hors d'oeuvres and alcohol. It was a competition to see who could utterly crush the other's spirits the quickest.

The little girl did not see any of this. How would she? She did not yet know of the cruel truth that was the society she would enter in a mere few years. To her, this was a night of spectacular dancing and laughter. She could not see that the laughter was scripted to be at each other's expense.

Lupus Malfoy could not wait for her opportunity to join the grown-ups dance and be allowed in the elegantly carved ballroom.

The dancers all stopped in time with the music and bowed to each other. As they all started socializing, the girl could clearly see her mother.

Blonde hair like her offsprings', blue eyes that her entirely her own, and a bone structure her daughter dreamed of. She was the prettiest woman here, everyone was aware of that fact. She appeared only seventeen, the epitome of womanhood. This was Narcissa Malfoy, the woman the girl was proud to call her mother.

However, Lupus was not the only one to notice someone.

Blue eyes met the dark brown and the little girl knew that her mother would head over to her.

It was obvious she had been spotted, but her mother did not move an inch and her facial expression did not change in the slightest.

Lupus would not be getting attention from her mother today, that much was clear. She knew the reason why, but she still felt the hurt in her heart as she noticed a hand close the doors and then grab her arm.

She felt the sensation of disapparation and then she was back in the room that she so did not desire to be in.

The house elf disappeared after silently escorting her back.

She was relieved when he left. She absolutely despised the Rosier's house elf. He mirrored his owner in being cruel, quiet, and just overall strange.

Eager faces awaited her.

"What did you happen to see, Malfoy?" Daphne Greengrass, holding the hand of her little sister, asked.

Lupus smiled slyly. "It was beautiful Greengrass, dancing in sync that I bet none here could perform at half the talent."

This had the effect she hoped it would, on the person she hoped it would.

"Betting is a vulgar profession, and I believe you to be horribly incorrect about my skill level. Lupus Malfoy, will you do the honor of dancing with me so that I might prove you wrong?" Blaise Zabini stood up, offended. He was usually quite quiet, but when he became offended everyone would hear of this.

"You may." She nodded, taking his hand that he offered.

"Daphne, you're a female, would you like to dance with me? Parkinson, get the music," Draco, Lupus' twin brother, asked and then demanded. As he did.

Once the invitation was accepted and the music acquired, the two pairs started dancing, working their hardest to be in sync but also better dancers.

And so they danced the night away, Lupus still wishing to be with the adults but not understanding what she had here was so much better than anything they could ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

Pale blue. Everything was the shade of pale blue. Her walls, her dresses, everything. One might get tired of a colour after being exposed to it that long, and she was not.

It was beautiful, it reminded her of the sky and the fact that she was given the opportunity from her family to soar above the rest, and achieve her dreams.

Her dreams were, of course, to settle down with a handsome man and start a family. She craved the love and life her parents had. They were perfect and they fit perfectly into society.

Why would she, therefore, not want to be exactly like them?

A crack drew her eyes away from the gold engraved baseboards. Her eyes instead settled on the ugly creature known as a house elf.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, waiting for him to speak his purpose.

"Mistress Malfoy would like to see Mistress Lupus in her chambers." The house elf managed to squeak out.

She reached for a nearby pale blue robe, ignoring his flinches as she raised her arm, and put in on. She fastened it in the front and then finally spoke. "Thank you Dobby, you may be excused back to your work now."

"Dobby thanks Mistress Lupus for her kindness." He managed to stammer out before disapparating.

He was one strange creature.

She precisely started walking out of her room, closing the door behind her in one motion, not even stopping walking for the task.

At about the same time, her brother emerged from his room. He swiveled slightly until he was walking exactly besides her.

He was also wearing a pale blue robe, and they never looked more related.

They made eye contact as they analyzed each other, still walking with a studied step.

"Your hair needs to be combed," Lupus was the first to shatter the sound of silence.

"You have seven freckles on your face, right on your nose," Draco responded.

"Your hair might not be able to remain in place, after all, I believe I spotted a bird's wing in that mess of a nest," she kept her serious face on, just waiting for him to lose his composure first.

This was a game that they played, pretending to be as serious as their outside personas until the other person broke.

"Your roots have a glow about them, I believe I see a strand of ginger in your locks." Draco retaliated, though he was wearing down quickly.

"If you do not mind sir, will you please silence your hair? I do not want to hear cawing all day."

Draco smiled involuntarily, caught himself and then pouted. "That's not fair. You didn't even care a bit that I called you a blood traitor Weasley! And my next line was going to ask if you had found a rabbit to breed with yet!" He crossed his arms.

She giggled, it was controlled though. "That would have gotten to me. You should have said that, you dork."

He shoved her lightly, not even making her move.

She gasped loudly. "I'm wounded! Tell my mother and father I love them! Remember me, Draco, remember me!" With a hand over her forehead, she mock-fainted to the floor.

Draco sank to his knees at her side."I never realized how much I... hated my sister until she was gone. And now I realize she was the worst and we're better off without her."

She opened her eyes, sat up, and pushed him slightly. "Rude. I was dead for barely a minute. You're not invited to my funeral."

Before Draco could retaliate, the person lurking in the shadows announced their presence.

"Honestly, playing right outside my door? When I specifically told both of you to come in to see me? I am disappointed." Narcissa stared down at both of her children who were currently on the floor. "That was not nearly dramatic enough. If you are going to gift me a performance, it calls for a level of authenticity and more drama. Give me tension, give me angst, something to work with." At the end of her speech, she smiled slightly.

Lupus knew all was forgiven. She stood up quickly and then offered a hand to Draco.

He took it and raised himself back up

"There is a ball in exactly two weeks that we are hosting. You will both be attending as adults. My mother let me join the balls when I was ten and I believe that my children should get the same opportunity I was offered. Draco, your father will refresh you on the more complicated steps. Lupus, I will do the same for you. Go get dressed, semi-formal attire is acceptable and then come back here. You are dismissed."

They both nodded in sync, a mental state the twins were often in.

"Thank you for this opportunity, Mother." Lupus meant every word, this was exactly what she wanted ever since she was only a little girl.

"Yes, thank you," Draco sounded rehearsed but that was to be expected.

He wanted to be a professional Quidditch player, not have to attend functions, whereas Lupus adored functions and basically any social situation. Of course, his heart wouldn't be pounding against his chest in excitement like hers. That was only to be expected.

They turned around and headed back to their rooms.

Lupus slung one arm around her brother's shoulders and he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked together.

"I'll do your hair," Draco simply stated.

She nodded. "Only if I get to pick your outfit."

"Fine," he rolled his eyes but with a smile.

And so they headed off to get ready for another day in paradise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Perhaps you should consider a future in hair-dressing. After all, you do have a natural talent for it." The words slipped from the girl's mouth before she could stop them. They were out in the world now, and she would have to deal with the reaction of what she said.

"Are you serious?" The fingers currently intricately braiding her hair stopped momentarily before resuming.

"Why not?" She stuck to what had slipped out of her mouth. After all, they were her thoughts she might as well own up to them.

"You know what my future will be. I'll be a," he paused before spitting the words out as if he had poison in his mouth, "ministry man like Father. And you will be a manor wife like Mother. You know this."

Lupus did not even need to see him know the expression he was wearing. It was the blank slate one he put on when he wasn't supposed to show emotion.

She sighed before responding. "I know. I have no idea why I said those things."

"Lupus, it's okay. Just don't say those things out loud. It's worrying me." He effortlessly flipped her hair into a bun before tapping Grandfather's wand once on it so that it would stay in place.

"Thank you, Draco. I assume Mother requires us to present ourselves to her for inspection." Lupus responded simply.

"Probably." He snuck the wand back into his pocket, rubbing his hand over the top so that no tell-tale wrinkles would appear.

The girl simply nodded as he looked to her for approval and then they both exited the room.

With a practiced synchronization, they walked together.

Draco's expression was neutral and she matched it with ease.

Yet, even though she appeared calm her heart was fluttering in excitement. This was the day she had been looking forward to. This was the start of her adult life. The ten-year-old was all grown up and ready for this miraculous occasion that had befallen her.

A smile threatened to escape and just this once she let it. No negotiations, no bargaining. She was truly happy and her face would be allowed to reflect that.

A simple knock against the gold engraved door was all that was needed for it to swing open.

They walked into the back of the room where the vanity was.

Their mother was positioned in front of it, and gracefully she turned her head to look at them. A smile appeared on her face. "My little ones, all grown up! You both look perfect."

Lupus looked down in embarrassment as Draco blushed.

"Mum! We're not your little ones anymore." Draco protested.

His sister knew better than to protest. Mothers were just like that sometimes. It was better to let her go off on a tangent about how small and cute her children were.

"You both will always be my little ones. I only wish you wouldn't grow up so fast." Her eyes flashed with regret before going back to normal. "Soon enough you'll be taller than me and I'll have to resort to my highest heels."

Narcissa had said it in a literal way but still, Lupus knew what she actually meant. While she did know the meaning, it still confused her.

The whole point of being alive was to grow up and fulfill your adult responsibilities. Especially as purebloods the sooner one matured the sooner the lineage could continue on. Why then was her mother upset at the prospect of the tradition continuing on?

It was a puzzlement.

Draco smirked. "I'll be taller than you, mother, but Lupus is going to be extremely short so don't worry about her."

She rolled her eyes in an unladylike manner. "I will be taller than you Draco. Just to spite you."

"I do not believe that is how growing works. It doesn't stem from spite." He rolled his eyes back at her.

Before Lupus could say her clever retort, their mother interrupted the conversation.

"I do enjoy your childish banter, but hush children. We must make certain that all the preparations have been completed. It is best you learn how to delegate tasks and follow up with said tasks." She announced before rising and leaving the room.

Draco rolled his eyes again, Lupus shook her head at him, and then promptly they followed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Your daughter will be very beautiful once she develops. She's awfully tempting even now."

Those words haunted her every being. They had been followed with him grabbing her head and tilting it upward presumably so he could get a better look at her.

Her father had snapped and defended her but that didn't change the fact of what had happened.

She had been carefully examined and made remarks about as if she wasn't even human. As if she was fruit for sale and the man was checking if she was ripe for the picking.

It unnerved her to no end.

That wasn't even the worst part. While Lucius had told him to keep his hands off of her, her parents had also said they would consider his offer later on.

He was wealthy with a good bloodline. He'd be a perfect match if she liked him and if he was 20 years younger.

She had remained silent and polite the entire ball. But it had ended and now she was sitting in a corner, all by herself. It was not proper to sit on the floor especially when you had company. It also was not proper to abandon everyone to be by yourself. But right now she could not care less about what was proper.

She felt weird inside like she wanted to cry but she could not bring herself to shed a single tear. She felt empty mixed with loads of confusing emotions that bubbled around to form this weird feeling that she could not even fully describe.

"Really Malfoy? You fleeing the scene because of a little marriage proposal is extremely unlike you. I thought you had more grace than that."

At the sound of Blaise's voice, she readjusted herself to be in a proper form before responding.

"For your information, I gracefully fled the scene." She lifted her head slightly to look at him better.

"It's okay you don't have any manners," Blaise remarked.

She rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"You know, I like criticizing your lack of etiquette. It brings me joy."

She smiled slightly. "Do you now? How bizarre, because until tonight I've never shown a lack of anything."

He put his hand up to silence her. "You have, but that's not the point. I like criticizing you and I also generally like having you around Malfoy. I am going to do you a favor. I never thought I would settle but here I am."

She raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at him.

"I'm going to save you. Instead of letting the elderly snatch you up, I'm going to marry you." He finished as if he had just presented a grandiose plan.

She chuckled lightly. "Amusing."

He looked mock offended, or perhaps he was actually offended. It was hard to tell with him. "It is a serious offer. I have wealth, looks, and low standards. Plus I want a girl who is the same age as me to be my wife. I don't want to marry you now or even really ever, but I'm doing you a favor because I'd rather have a friend around then a beautiful woman."

She just shook her head as he sat down beside her. "It would never work. I want to be the pretty one in my marriage."

He looked at her in pure confusion. "Did I mishear you or did you call me pretty?"

She smirked. "Pretty Blaise, the envy of the ball."

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Disgusting. Never compliment me again."

"Only if you never propose to me again, because that was absolutely horrible," she bargained.

He gasped quietly, making sure that people weren't drawn to the sound. "Here I was, a hero ready to save the unfair maiden, and you call my self-sacrifice horrible?"

"Here I was, a damsel in distress, trying to save my self from the hideous future of marrying you, and you are offended by my escape?" She retorted easily. She was used to such dramatic bants from her brother.

This exchange continued on until Draco found the two of them and scolded them profusely about running off and abandoning him with the adults.

But he did not mean it, and Lupus knew it. 

He could never be mad at her, and she could never be mad at him. 

It was part of their bond as siblings. 

They would love each other no matter what. 


	5. Chapter 5

There it was.

Sitting proudly on top of the flawless marble table.

The slightly off-white, Lupus could just tell it was not perfectly white, obvious to spot among the black table. The crimson wax that had been stamped onto it providing a lovely contrast.

It was unknown whether or not it was the envelope that everyone had been expecting. But it definitely was an envelope, and that stamp had the expected Hogwarts insignia emblazoned upon it.

An owl flying in and letting an identical envelope drift down onto the table confirmed her suspicions.

They had gotten their acceptance letters from Hogwarts.

She sighed audibly in relief.

It was ridiculous to ever think that they both would not get their letters, but that doubt had crept into her minds years ago. The heavy burden it had on her mind was now eased.

Draco and Lupus Malfoy were going to Hogwarts. Together. And that was all that was important.

They would be sorted into Slytherin with all of their friends. Parkinson, Daphne, Nott, and Blaise were all going with them. Lupus would try out for the Quidditch team in her fourth year, once she had learnt to properly manage all of her schoolwork. Draco would be trying out for the Quidditch team in his second year. He would complete his schoolwork of course, but that was not and would never be his priority. Quidditch came first. Well, after the family.

They would stay at Hogwarts for some Christmases together. Just the siblings alone in the castle, throwing snowballs and singing festive carols.

It would be perfect.

They would start school soon enough together, and then together they would graduate.

With this picture in mind, she crept out of the Dining Room and hurriedly walked to Draco's room.

She opened the door and quietly ran towards his bed which she, not so quietly, jumped into.

Draco screamed, his voice changing from his normal range to an octave higher in pitch. It was mildly impressive.

She tackled him quickly so he would be quiet and then she proceeded to hold him until he calmed down.

Once he had stopped freaking out, his eyes focused on her in recognition and also mild frustration. "Lupe? What is it?" He rubbed at his eyes furiously trying to clear them of any sleep left in them.

"It's here." Was all she had to say.

He flung himself out of bed, lightning quick, and started running out of his room.

She smirked and joined him, both of them panting when they finally got to the table.

Draco located the envelope with his name written on it and tore it open. He read the entirety of the note before carelessly flinging it onto the table.

She opened hers carefully and pulled it out. She skimmed it until she reached the important part.

Draco was literally bouncing with excitement. "Well?"

"Dear Miss Malfoy, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hog..." she was interrupted by Draco squeezing her to death in a hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and started to squeeze him as tight as he was squeezing her.

This turned into a silent competition.

He let go.

She smiled.

"Lupe, we're going to Hogwarts," Draco said, grabbing her hands.

She let him, wondering what he was going to do. "We're going to Hogwarts," she repeated.

Suddenly, he took off running, dragging her behind him.

"What are you doing?" She giggled.

"Telling mum and father! They're going to be excited. I'll bet they'll buy me a new racing broom!" He yelled.

She shook her head, still smiling though. His excitement was contagious and adding onto her own personal excitement.

And off they went, with the idea that Hogwarts would unite them more.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mother and I already went though," Lupus pointed out, trying to settle the argument once and for all.

"We should stick together regardless," Draco argued, making sure to keep his voice down since they were in a public area.

She raised an eyebrow at him before smirking. "Scared, Draco?"

He shook his head quickly. "I'm not scared of anything Lupe. I just wanted to protect you."

She rolled her eyes in response. "I can handle myself."

"Fine," he begrudgingly compromised, "I'll go purchase the robes, you will go purchase all of our books, and we will meet for a treat afterward."

She smiled a bit at his bossy nature. "I'll see you if I make it there." She said menacingly before speed walking away.

She laughed quietly as she knew he was shaking his head and walking in the other direction.

The streets were bustling with parents and children frantically looking at their lists to make sure they were perfectly prepared for the oncoming school year.

Most of the faces were unfamiliar to her but there was one face that she did recognize.

"Blaise," she called out, in a dignified way rather than the obnoxious call of children.

"My least favourite Malfoy," he responded before walking over to be in step with her.

"Interesting. That was rather un-gentlemanly of you." She remarked.

"Oh, my sincere apologies. I simply forgot that some people consider you a lady." He responded as they walked together.

"Oh! No worries. You're not considered a gentleman by anyone so you should not have to be held to those standards." She retorted easily.

He shook his head, biting back a smile. "Where are you heading today? Perhaps an escort would be in order."

"I'm going to Flourish and Blotts. I would rather not escort a pretty boy like you around but if you insist, I of course will." She smirked at him.

"Shame. I'm heading to purchase a new owl, I suppose I can survive without my brave escort."

She nodded in all seriousness. "Shall I walk you to Flourish and Blotts my fair sir?"

"I would like that very much kind maiden." He linked arms with her as they continued walking.

Even with the massive amounts of people, it was easy enough to get to Flourish and Blotts. She had been there loads of times. It was one of her favourite book stores. She knew how to get there and also the layout perfectly.

They arrived soon enough. With one swift motion, Blaise unlinked his arm from her and walked away, all without pausing for a moment.

She nodded at the absence of a farewell, knowing that he was not in the mood for goodbyes.

Lupus then proceeded to enter the store, smiling slightly. She loved stores but especially this one. It held good books along with memories.

Knowing the store so well, she headed to the charms section to pick out her books. It was easy to spot them, the dark grey standing out from its brightly tinted neighbors.

She reached her hand out to grab two of them and found herself instead grabbing a hand.

Quickly, she withdrew and turned her head towards the direction of the hand.

A mediocre looking girl was standing there. She was rather short, her hair composing of most of her height. It was bushy and rather crazy. It reminded Lupus of her aunt's hair. Curly, out of control, with a personality of its own. The rest of the girl was nothing like her aunt.

The girl was nervous, soft, definitely awkward. Not intimidating, not scary. She definitely did not have the aura of aristocracy that Lupus had been raised with. Which was interesting. Every individual that she had met up to this point had that aura, that confidence.

Lupus did not know how to act with her, so she just put on her formal manners.

"My apologies, I admit I was not exactly paying attention."

"Oh!" She seemed startled by that. "It's fine. Erm, so you're a first year too?"

"Yes." Lupus answered simply wondering why the girl was so nervous simply engaging in a conversation.

"That's so cool! Have you read the books yet? I've read all of them except this one as it was out of stock when we came earlier! Aren't all of these spells and such so interesting?" The girl rambled on and on.

Lupus felt slightly more comfortable, this girl was just like Draco when he got excited. "That amazes me that you actually enjoy our textbooks. I've read them but it is a rather tedious experience."

The girl shrugged before her hand went to her neck. "I just like learning. I want to know all I possibly can."

Lupus smiled fully before offering her hand to the girl. "Malfoy. Lupus Malfoy."

The girl shook it, smiling showing off her uneven sized teeth. "I'm Hermione Granger."

"Pleasure." She responded simply.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" Hermione asked, tilting her head as if she was a curious dog. It was adorable even if the girl had imperfect facial features.

"Slytherin. My whole family's been in Slytherin and so have all of my friend's families. What houses have your family members been in?"

"I'm the first member of my family to be magical," Hermione admitted, in the same conversational tone.

Lupus shrunk back. Hermione Granger was a mudblood. She had shaken hands with a mudblood. There was a mudblood in her year. That was scary. She had heard stories of course, but Lupus had never dreamed that muggle-borns would actually be attending Hogwarts with her.

"I...I have to go." Lupus grabbed the books and hurried over to the next section.

As soon as she could, she bought the books and left the store.

She met up with her brother, not listening to a word he was saying. Her attention was elsewhere.

Lupus knew she should be afraid and hate Hermione, but the girl didn't seem horrible. She seemed normal and kind.

It must be some kind of trick. After all, if Granger was a good person it meant Lupus' parents were wrong.

And they were never wrong.

They could never be wrong. 

Because if they were wrong, that meant everything she had ever known was wrong. 

She would not allow that to be the case. 


End file.
